


Avengers (Marvel)

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Original Male Character, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Thor/Peter Quill, Wanda Maximoff/Vision





	Avengers (Marvel)

In a complex in Russia; a young man of 26 with short blonde hair, unique silver eyes and a trimmed beard was sitting barely clothed in a small cell within the complex. The man had no memory of who he was or where he came from before having found himself as a sex slave experiment for the Russian thugs. The only thing that the man remembered was that his name was Asmund and the thugs kept him hooked up on drugs to keep him docile so he wouldn’t be able to fight back. As Asmund sat in the cell, cold and hungry, he heard a commotion going on outside and he weakly got up to see chaos ensuing out there and a blast of pure laser hit the ground not far from Asmund’s cell and he shrank back in fear, curling up in the corner and covering his ears while shutting his eyes closed hoping that he would somehow miraculously survive the attack.  
_Stop them...stop the Avengers_ Asmund heard one of the men yell in Russian as he somehow knew the language, _Hold them off until the Maximoff Twins deal with them_.  
The chaos continued to ensue as Asmund sat in the cell afraid and hoping that he would survive the ordeal and soon he heard the fighting come closer in the halls until it was right outside his door.  
Who are you people? a man outside his cell said in Russian and the man screamed in fear before silenced.   
Asmund trembled in fear as he looked at the door, unsure of what was beyond it and suddenly it was kicked open to reveal a man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a trimmed scruff wearing black clothing and a bow and arrow as weapons. The man aimed his weapon at Asmund as he saw him sitting curled in the corner until he saw that Asmund was just scared and he lowered his weapon slowly.  
“Are you okay?” the man asked Asmund in English and Asmund looked at him wearily and the man stepped towards Asmund, making Asmund shrink even more in fear and the man stopped and held out a hand to show he didn’t mean harm and extended it for Asmund to take, “It’s okay...I can get you out of here.”   
Asmund looked at the man curiously, wondering if he could really trust him and he knew that if he stayed behind he wouldn’t be able to get out on his own. So he decided that he would trust this man and took his hand. The man smiled softly as he helped Asmund up and looked around.  
“My name is Clint.” he introduced to Asmund, “We’re getting out of here...so stay close to me okay?”   
“I’m Asmund...” Asmund replied and Clint smiled at him.  
“Nice to meet you, Asmund.” he said, “Remember...stay close, okay?”  
Asmund nodded and he followed Clint as Clint lead the way down the halls of the compound and soon they came towards the exit when Asmund felt something around him.  
_Asmund_ a mixture of male and female whispers said to him and he looked around confused, _Unleash your potential...save the Avenger_  
“Wait...” Asmund told Clint who stopped and looked at him confused, “You’re with the Avengers right?”   
“Yeah...what’s wrong?” Clint questioned and Asmund looked towards where they came from when Clint’s ear comm beeped and he pressed a finger on it, “Clint here.”   
Clint, it’s Nat a woman’s voice said over the comm, Steve hasn’t answered his comm and I fear that he may be in danger.  
Suddenly a man’s scream filled Asmund’s mind and he cried out in pain as he felt pain being flashed through his body and mind and Clint looked at him worried.  
“Asmund, what’s wrong?” he asked as he came around in front of Asmund and Asmund’s eyes flashed open to show that they were glowing red causing Clint to fall back, “Whoa...”   
“Someone is in pain.” Asmund groaned and he winced in pain as he sensed the man ahead of him, “This way!”   
He ran down halls, only wanting to free whoever who was in pain and would do anything to help, and Clint followed as they came to a large door and Clint stopped Asmund.  
“Let me go first.” he said as he drew his bow and arrow and Asmund nodded as he stepped back away from the door and Clint kicked open the door and stared in horror at the sight in front of him.  
A man of about 27 with short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue outfit with a shield on his back was being held up in the air by some form of red telekinesis power used by a girl with long red hair and brown eyes wearing a red outfit who looked to be about early twenties.  
“Steve!” Clint yelled as the man was yelling in pain and Asmund’s head flashed in pain as he felt Steve’s pain and he fell to his knees causing Clint to look at Asmund in concern, “Asmund...damn it...”   
“Clint...” Steve groaned as he looked at Clint and Asmund weakly, “Get out of here...she’s using some kind of telekinesis ability.”   
“You shouldn’t be here...” the girl said angrily towards Clint and she tossed Steve away, causing him to hit the wall hard and crumble to the ground unconscious as she thrust her hands towards Clint and casting a red telekinesis orb towards him.  
Suddenly Asmund moved without thinking and pushed Clint out of the way and taking the brunt of the hit, flying out of the room and crashing against the wall in the hall.  
“Asmund!” Clint cried out in horror and he fired his arrows at the girl, who flicked them away with her powers, “Damn it...”   
“You can’t beat me.” the girl told him as her hands glowed red and she slowly moved towards Clint, “The Avengers shall fail.”   
Clint was about to say something in retort when suddenly something red blasted past him and knocked the girl back against the wall and he looked in shock as he turned to see Asmund standing up, radiating red aura and hands emitting the same powers as the girl.  
“How are you able to use the same powers as me?” the girl asked angrily, “Who are you?” “Leave them alone.” Asmund threatened as he thrust his hands out at the girl and they begun to battle as Clint rushed over to Steve and held him up as Steve slowly came too.  
“Come on, Cap.” he muttered as he got Steve out of the room and looked back at Asmund, “Asmund, come on.”   
Asmund glanced at the ceiling above and saw a pillar beam above them and he reached up with his newfound powers and brought it down towards the girl before jumping back out of the room and leaving her to protect herself.  
“Are you okay?” Clint asked Asmund who was breathing hard and Asmund nodded at him, “Good, let’s go.”   
Asmund followed Clint and they made it outside where Clint led the way towards a large aircraft and Asmund turned his head slightly as he moved behind Clint and Steve, sensing several thugs coming after them.  
“Keep going.” he told the Avengers who looked back at him confused, “I’ll hold them off until you get inside the aircraft and get it running.”   
“Asmund, you’re in no state to be battling them even with your powers.” Clint argued shaking his head and Asmund smiled softly.  
“I’m nobody, Clint.” he said, “You and Steve are the Avengers...I may not know who exactly you guys are, but you must be big news if these thugs know you...you saved my life and so I know you must be good...this world needs good people. So if I can hold them off until you get out of here, then my life would have meant something in the end.”  
“Asmund..” Clint whispered as Asmund turned to the thugs coming towards them and his hands glowed red.   
“Get going.” Asmund said as the thugs got closer and Asmund blasted them with his newfound powers and deflected their bullets while Clint helped Steve into the aircraft.   
Asmund succeeded in taking care of the thugs and powered down as he caught his breath until something ran into him and knocked him across the ground and Asmund groaned as he clutched his side.  
“What the hell?” he questioned looking around confused as he tried to figure out what hit him and he stood up only to be punched in the face as something sped past him.  
Is that all you got? a young man’s voice with a Russian accent said in the air and Asmund closed his eyes as he reached his senses.  
He felt a young man speeding around him with super speed and realized that this must be the other Maximoff twin that he had heard the thugs talk about and he pinpointed the man as something new awaken inside of him and he opened his eyes to show that they were glowing blue. Blue lightning streaks covered his body as everything around him slowed down and he could see a young man with blonde/black hair and brown eyes wearing a black and blue outfit running through the forest around him.   
“Got you...” Asmund muttered and he sped towards the young man and appeared right beside him in a flash.  
“What?!” the man cried out in shock and confusion before Asmund’s right hand was covered with his telekinesis power and he blasted the young man back through the forest.  
Asmund stopped his powers as he fell to one knee in weakness and his breathing became labored as his vision blurred.  
“Damn it...” Asmund muttered as he realized that he must have used too much power in his famished and weakened state, “At least the Avengers are safe...”   
Asmund! Clint’s voice cried out as if far away as Asmund fell onto his back and stared up at the skies.  
Asmund began to loose conscious and the last thing he saw was Clint’s face over him before fading into darkness.

_“Mom, Lucia is being mean.” a young boy with short brown hair and green eyes said as he came running into a kitchen where a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes was washing the dishes._   
_“Lucia, come in here.” the woman called out as she dried her hands off and a young girl about the same age as the boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes came into the room._   
_“Yes, mommy?” she questioned timidly._   
_“Are you being mean to your brother again?” the woman asked the girl who looked at her brother angrily, “Lucia...”_   
_“He keeps messing up tea time with Barbie.” Lucia complained._   
_“I just wanted you to join me outside.” Dean told her and their mother sighed._   
_“Go put your toys away.” she said, “Dinner is almost ready and your father will be home any minute.”_   
_Both of the kids’ eyes lit up at the mention of their father and smiles broke out on their faces._   
_“Do you think he brought us presents?” Lucia asked._   
_“You’ll have to find out after dinner.” their mother answered smiling at them, “Now go clean up and make sure you wash your hands.”_   
_“Okay mother!” they both cried out as they ran to get cleaned up and the mother shook her head gently as she went back to the sink to dry the plates and set up the dinner table._   
_Soon the front door opened and a young man with brown hair and brown eyes came into the room wearing a black suit._   
_“Hey honey.” the woman said going up to the man and giving him a kiss, “How was work today?”_   
_“Long but alright.” the man replied as he set down his bag and loosened his tie, “How were the kids today?”_   
_“Dean messed up Lucia’s tea party but they are getting ready for dinner now.” his wife told him, “Did you get some presents for them? They are really hoping you did.”_   
_“I got them some presents.” the man assured her and he looked down at the woman’s womb, which showed her expecting a child, “And how is our little child in here?”_   
_“Restless as ever.” she chuckled as she watched him run a gentle hand over her womb and felt the baby kick at his touch, “See...your child is a kicker for sure.”_   
_“That they are...” the man agreed as he smiled widely._   
_Few nights later: screams filled the air as the woman was dragged by a mob of angry townsfolk as she watched her house on fire._   
_“Dean!” she screamed as she was dragged to a stake, “Lucia!”_   
_Several men pulled her up and tied her to the stake as tears streamed down her face and she looked at the crowd._   
_“Why?” she cried out in agony, “Why are you doing this?”_   
_“Shut it, witch!” one of the men yelled, “We know you are a witch and do dark arts. We have witnesses.”_   
_“Joseph, you know me.” the woman cried, “I am not a witch...I have been your wife’s friend for years...our children played together!”_   
_“Your children were spawns of you, witch.” another man snarled, “We know your husband had been infertile before you came along and yet somehow you had two children and another on the way? You called upon magic for your children to have been born.”_   
_“No, it was a miracle.” the weeping mother said shaking her head._   
_“Death to the witch!” a woman yelled out raising her fist and the others cried out in agreement._   
_“Maria!” the father of Dean and Lucia cried out as he ran towards his wife but several of the men stopped him, “Stan, what is this?”_   
_“Your wife is a witch and you are in league with her, Leo.” a rough looking man snarled at him and Leo struggled against the men’s hold, “Bind him.”_   
_Stan turned back to Maria and took a torch from Joseph while stepping towards the steak._   
_“Stan, don’t do this!” Leo yelled out as the men finished binding his hands, “Maria is not a witch!”_   
_“We have witnesses and we’ve already taken care of your devil spawns.” Stan replied looking at Leo who’s eyes shook in horror and he looked at the burning house._   
_“You bastard!” Leo yelled angrily as he lunged towards Stan but one of the men hit him in the stomach with a blunt of a rifle._   
_“With her death, this place will be free.” Stan declared as he lowered the torch to the wood stacked around the stake and lit them on fire._   
_“No!” Maria cried out as the flames moved towards her._   
_“Stan, I’ll kill you!” Leo snarled in rage when one of the men shot him from behind and killed him._   
_“Leo!” Maria cried out in anguish, “No!...someone please help my child...please.”_   
_Suddenly a bright light flashed in front of her and the mob shielded their eyes before it soon vanished and they saw that Maria was dead._


End file.
